


Peace of Mind, Body, and Soul

by Alfer



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Killing Eve Week 2021, Morning After, Morning Cuddles, everything is alright for once, implies sexy times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 08:33:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30103173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alfer/pseuds/Alfer
Summary: It is the morning after, and Eve is surprisingly not freaking out about it.
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Comments: 18
Kudos: 127
Collections: Killing Eve Week 2021





	Peace of Mind, Body, and Soul

Eve woke up slowly. The bed she rested on was soft, and there was a warm weight along her stomach and another pressed to her neck. For once, there was no rush to get up, get coffee, start the day. She breathed deeply, a familiar scent surrounding her, and allowed for a few more moments of the pleasant half-awake state she found herself in.

She moved a little, her body begging for a stretch and feeling sore in all the right places, but the weight around her middle held her in place, a hand grasping her side and pulling her closer. There was a murmur against the skin of her neck, hot breath more than words. Eve opened her eyes.

_ Villanelle. She sleeps like a koala. _

The memories of the past night didn’t resurface like some great wave overtaking Eve’s mind. But they did come back, and even sore, her body reacted immediately. Eve could only roll her eyes at herself, hiding an involuntary smile against the cascade of blonde hair by her side. 

Somehow, there should be more freaking out, shouldn’t it? All the many reasons why this was a bad idea remained the same. But Eve simply could not find it in herself to care, anymore. Villanelle was a woman, a murderer, someone who tried to kill her. And all these qualifications could be given to Eve as well.

And yet, the bond that had been there from the beginning -  _ or was it earlier? I researched so many female assassins, and so many cases. But hers were different, and I knew it from the start -  _ grew stronger with every new bit of information, every second spent thinking about what Villanelle was doing, every time they saw each other. With their scars too, maybe even more. The bridge was the moment of truth, but they had been walking towards each other for so much longer.

That said, the fact it took them a week to actually fuck after that was kind of ridiculous. Well worth it and the best sex Eve ever had, but it was still kind of funny.

And if Eve was honest with herself - a startling new development that Villanelle’s presence seemed to amplify somehow - they did fuck, but they also made love. God, that sounded gross in her head, but there was no other way to say it.

Villanelle had touched her like Eve was something holy and wholly human at the same time, eyes blazing with lust and soft with love. It had been a dizzying combination. Eve could only hope Villanelle saw something like that in her as well. After that first round, things had gotten rougher, in a very good way.

There were red scratch marks running the length of Villanelle’s back, and Eve’s shoulder bore similar marks. They both looked like they had lost a fight with an angry cat and a vacuum cleaner, from all the bites and hickeys scattered around necks, chest, bellies and further down.

_ So we’re both a bit possessive, who would have guessed. _

“You can keep doing that, it feels nice.”

Villanelle sounded far too chipper for whatever time this was, Eve decided. It was also only at her comment Eve noticed she had been absentmindedly tracing patterns on Villanelle’s back while lost in her own head.

The blonde nuzzled into her neck, sighing deeply. She pressed her lips to the hickeys and bites she had peppered Eve’s throat with earlier, soothing the marked skin.

“Same to you,” it did feel very, very nice, almost enough to lull Eve back into slumber.

Villanelle hummed, content.

“I kind of expected you to freak out a little in the morning. Was everything good?” Villanelle teased, but there was an undercurrent of worry underneath it.

“I did too, if I’m honest. But this just feels… right. And I thought about it for so long too, it’s just, I...”

Villanelle raised her head, a far too smug smirk on her face. Eve swatted her ass. “Oh don’t look that smug, you’re the one who said she fantasized about me a lot.”

“Masturbated about you a lot, but yes, the fantasies were very nice too.”

“Shut up. And yes, I liked everything, V.”

Jokes and misdirection aside, Eve hadn’t missed the concern underneath it. Villanelle’s smirk became a real smile. The beauty of it, of her, made Eve’s breath catch in her chest.

“Good, because there’s a lot more I thought about doing with you, and we have all morning to get to it.”

Eve raised her eyebrows, but she also cupped Villanelle’s cheeks, letting her roll on top.

“It’s at least afternoon, aren’t you hungry?”

The smirk was back, as filthy as Eve remembered seeing just before that mouth descended between her legs.

“Oh famished. And I plan on getting my fill right here, do you have any pressing appointments I should know of?”

Eve laughed, deeply and unrestrained.

“No, there’s nowhere else I’d rather be.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sleepy morning/afternoon cuddles, yes/yes?


End file.
